Convivencia
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Un año después de tomar una mala decisión, Draco vive con Harry. La convivencia no es fácil y menos si hay secretos de por medio. Una verdad quedara a la luz al tiempo que un ataque marcara sus vidas. (Secuela de "Decisiones y consecuencias"). Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.
1. Un año después

¡Hola!

Yo jamas, _jamas_, dije que haría un epílogo xD jejejeje... y pues, bueno, lo que pretendía ser algo así como el fin se convirtió en otra historia de 12 capítulos de 300 palabras.

Es absolutamente necesario leer **"Decisiones y consecuencias"** para entender la historia porque sí, síps, es la segunda parte ;)

Bye.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Año**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. Un año después<strong>

Hacía casi un año que todo había ocurrido. Hacia un año que había querido olvidar y había fallado en el intento.

Y hoy, hoy deseaba enmendar ese error. Aquel error que le trajo una consecuencia tras otra. Primero; no podía hablar, deseaba hacerlo, pero no salían las palabras y era frustrante. Segundo; tenía episodios epilépticos que nunca recordaba, pero Harry y Madame Pomfrey le explicaron cómo eran. Y tercero; sentía como cada día sus articulaciones se entumecían progresivamente.

Y aquello no era vida. No podía estar mucho tiempo de pie ni sentado, en ocasiones, también, le era muy difícil retener información.

Pero ahora lo intentaría de nuevo. Estaba solo. Harry no estaba en casa y no volvería, Draco lo sabía porque pudo leer aquella maldita carta de la pelirroja. Él se iría el fin de semana a La Madriguera. Así que era su oportunidad.

La bañera estaba rebosante de cálida agua. Draco se movió lentamente por la habitación su pierna derecha estaba dándole problemas últimamente, se metió con cuidado y el olor a sales de baño inundó sus fosas nasales.

Un año después todo volvía a hacer igual. Los mismos deseos, los mismos demonios atormentándolo.

Un año después deseaba terminar con su vida. Ahora, completamente.

Hundirse fue más fácil que la última vez, definitivamente lo lograría.


	2. Pesadilla

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Es absolutamente necesario leer **"Decisiones y consecuencias"** para entender la historia porque sí, síps, es la segunda parte ;)

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Olvido**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Pesadilla<strong>

Estaba realmente agotado. Ser auror era su sueño, pero nadie dijo que sería así de agotador, de intenso y de estresante. Bufó al levantarse y caminó hacia su baño personal. Hacia unas cuatro horas que había llegado y de aquellas solo había dormido dos.

Se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo. El Ministerio había considerado que podía trabajar y hacer el curso de Auror al mismo tiempo; nadie le preguntó si podía hacerlo, lo dieron por sentado. Suspiró.

Siempre que despertaba, en realidad siempre, tenía la precaución de ir a ver a Draco. Vivir juntos había sido difícil, al principio, pero luego todo fue más _fácil_.

Caminó por el corto pasillo y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Draco. Casi agradeció haber despertado a esas horas, su amigo se retorcía en la cama, y, no, no eran convulsiones vaya que él si lo sabía. Eran…

— ¡Draco! ¡Draco despierta! —lo movió fuertemente por unos segundos hasta que se encontró con unos asustados ojos grises.

Draco miró desorientado a todos lados y volvió a posar su mirada en Harry. Había sido una pesadilla. Aún podía sentir el agua y las sales en su garganta, aún podía sentir el alivio de olvidar por fin… si solo…

—Dime que estas bien —murmuró Harry.

¿Cómo era posible que lo leyera? ¿Cómo era posible que le conociera tan bien? Porque Draco sabía que Harry conocía sus oscuros sueños o más bien podía imaginárselos.

Tan solo asintió. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Él solo deseaba que su sueño se hiciese realidad, pero ahora se acobardaba hasta de tomar baños de tina por temor a morir.

Se acomodó mejor en la cama, solo deseaba que el olvido llegara… solo deseaba que todo nunca hubiese sucedido.


	3. La mañana siguiente

**Kasandra Potter:** Linda, es un placer que leas mi historia :)

¡Gracias a todos/as por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Es absolutamente necesario leer **"Decisiones y consecuencias"** para entender la historia porque sí, síps, es la segunda parte ;)

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Cordialidad**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. La mañana siguiente<strong>

Harry despertó y supo que esa no era su cama, primero porque esta era suave, segundo porque alguien respiraba muy cerca suyo y tercero, bueno, la mano de esa persona estaba sobre su estomago. Entonces, una de sus manos se movió para arreglarse los lentes y miró a su compañero. Días como esos eran pocos porque casi nunca dormían juntos, solo las veces que Draco sufría algún ataque y estos ya eran más reducidos, su varita siempre le alertaba de aquello.

Ahora, pocos días antes de la navidad, un año después de su intento de suicido. Su relación solo era mera cordialidad, ya no había miradas despectivas ni nada. Malfoy no hablaba por lo tanto no había insultos ni reproches. En el fondo extrañaba eso.

Draco nunca quiso ir a ver a algún especialista de lenguaje. Harry intentó convencerlo, pero el rubio se negó. Solo visitaba a un psicomago una vez por semana y Harry de vez en cuando lo acompañaba.

Se levantó intentado hacer el menor ruido. Lo bueno de trabajar y estudiar era que podía llegar un poco más tarde a las clases, así que tranquilamente se fue hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Hoy, después de clases, no trabajaría se juntaría con Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Ron y Hermione eran novios desde finales del último curso, se veían felices y, por supuesto, tenían muchos planes a futuro. Y con respecto a Ginny no había nada, en realidad nunca existió nada porque Harry no podía ser tan egoísta de estar con ella cuando él amaba a…

Un ruido seco de algo quebrándose lo sacó de su ensoñación. Draco estaba cruzado de brazos y movía frenéticamente el pie.

Harry suspiró. El desayuno no sería agradable.


	4. Una especia de conversación

¡Gracias a todos/as por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Es absolutamente necesario leer **"Decisiones y consecuencias"** para entender la historia porque sí, síps, es la segunda parte ;)

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Frutas**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. Una especia de conversación<strong>

Draco tenía aquella mirada de: _"Odio eso, Potter"._

Y, ciertamente, Harry lo sabía. En más de una ocasión Draco se había rehusado a desayunar frutas, así que Harry intentaba no hacerlo a menudo, pero hoy lo había olvidado completamente y es que pensar no ayudaba mucho y menos si era en Draco.

Su compañero suspiró exasperadamente y comenzó a moverse por la estancia. Draco jamás estaba tan "cómodo" en la cocina, él odiaba vivir como muggle; en realidad, Harry lo había orillado a ello.

Observó los movimientos mecánicos de su compañero; cogiendo rebanadas de pan, mermelada y café recién hecho. Lo acomodó todo en la mesa y comenzó a comer. Mecánico. Practico. Sin dudas extrañaba al antiguo Malfoy. Odiaba a este conformista Draco.

Cuando terminó de hacer su desayuno plagado de frutas se sentó frente a Draco, y una hoja se deslizó hacia él —_"¿Estudias hoy?"_

—Sí, pero creo que llegaré un poco tarde. Además, solo tengo clases.

Draco frunció el ceño y siguió comiendo. Él no se comunicaba mucho, en realidad era extraño que lo hiciera. Harry odiaba que se aislara, odiaba que casi un año después no pudiese hablar como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Quizás debería consultarlo con Madame Pomfrey, ya que ella siempre los visitaba. Sí, eso haría.


	5. Pensamientos

Hola a todos y todas.

Bueno les dejó este nuevo capítulo como regalo adelantado de navidad. Les deseo una Feliz Navidad, pásenlo muy bien junto a sus seres queridos y familiares ;)

¡Gracias a todos/as por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Es absolutamente necesario leer **"Decisiones y consecuencias"** para entender la historia porque sí, síps, es la segunda parte ;)

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Almohada**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. Pensamientos<strong>

Draco se acomodó en el amplio sillón del salón. Potter ya se había ido hacia un buen rato hacia su esclavizante trabajo.

Suspiró cuando miró el árbol de navidad. No se había ido a vivir inmediatamente con él. No, claro que no. Espero al menos un mes para aceptar, para que su orgullo estuviera tan bajo que no le quedase mas opción, y vivir en el mundo muggle, para mas remate, con Potter.

Los amigos de Harry solo lo visitaban los lunes cuando Draco iba a sus terapias y la pelirroja, bueno, él no sabía muy bien como era su relación ya que Harry nunca estaba ahí a menos que… sacudió la cabeza. No, no debía pensar en eso. Aferró mas la almohada y aspiró un aroma, inconfundiblemente el de Harry. Maldito.

No trabajaba, no estudiaba, no salía más que a las terapias. Su tiempo lo ocupaba en escribir. Sí, porque las palabras en papel eran la única forma de comunicarse. Esa era su vida. Su muy jodida vida. Y era jodida por su culpa, por lo que había hecho antes y por no ser capaz de hacerlo ahora. Harry lo trataba bien, le ayudaba y le _comprendía_, lo leía tan fácil que Draco se asustaba a veces. Ahora, casi un año después, los sentimientos seguían ahí, pero no podía simplemente plasmarlos porque Potter solo lo veía como amigo.

Además, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano él se enteraría de todo lo que le estaba ocultando y le odiaría. No era valiente, no era lo suficientemente valiente de hablar con Harry y decirle… decirle…

En dos días más sería navidad, y Potter estaría allí, quizás él querría ir donde los Weasleys o peor él los invitaría. Se estremeció, de cualquier forma seguía desganado y depresivo.


	6. Ruina

Holas!

Espero que hayan tenido una hermosa navidad, llena de alegrías y buenos momentos junto a sus familiares :)

Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Es absolutamente necesario leer **"Decisiones y consecuencias"** para entender la historia porque sí, síps, es la segunda parte ;)

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Música**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6. Ruina<strong>

Era agotador. Ser auror, estudiante, amigo y todo lo demás. Hoy había sido un día de aquellos. Clases, misión y luego cena con Ron, Hermione y… Ginny.

Entró silenciosamente a la casa; no era tarde, pero prefería no hacer ruido cuando sabía que Draco podía estar dormido.

—Mierda. Joder.

Y Harry pensó que aquello podía ser una hermosa música para sus oídos, sino fuera por…

—Mierda. Mierda.

Su voz se oía irreconocible, ronca y trabajada. Draco se movía frenéticamente por la habitación y Harry no pudo más que quedarse quieto.

—Uhm —emitió Draco parando en seco su caminata.

— ¿Hablas? —preguntó estúpidamente. Muy estúpidamente porque era obvio.

Su rubio amigo se quedó libido y asombrado. Boqueó varias veces antes de cerrar la boca.

—Yo…

— ¿Desde cuándo?

Draco cerró los ojos y cayó en el sillón —Días —susurró.

— ¿Cómo lo… hiciste? No podías… yo vi…

—Terapia.

_Oh._

Oh porque eso no se esperaba.

Oh porque había sido un estúpido.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Harry dejó caer sus cosas al piso, derrotado y decepcionado.

— ¿Debería? —Draco odiaba hablar entrecortado, pero no podía evitarlo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco no formaba frases por lo que debía estar aprendiendo palabras a la vez. Lo miró dolido por aquella pregunta.

—Te pregunté mil veces si querías ir a esa jodida terapia y…

—No… tu asunto…

—Oh, claro como no estuve cuidándote todo este tiempo.

—Jamás… lo… hicieras…

Harry Potter jamás pensó que lo entendería tan bien. Nunca creyó que podría leerlo tan bien.

—Vete…

Draco no se esperaba eso.

Harry se movió lejos, demasiado, Draco deseó alcanzarlo, pero este se movió tan rápido que se escondió en su habitación.

La había jodido. Estaba en la ruina, más que antes.


	7. Noticias

Disfruten del capítulo ;)

Bye!

**Kassandra Potter:** Gracias por comentar. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia :)

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Es absolutamente necesario leer **"Decisiones y consecuencias"** para entender la historia porque sí, síps, es la segunda parte ;)

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Ayer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7. Noticias<strong>

Todo había sido perfecto hasta ayer en la tarde. Antes de que Harry llegara. Antes de que se le ocurriera vociferar a los mil vientos aquellos improperios. Antes de que todo se volviera una verdadera mierda.

Ahora estaba afuera. Llevaba casi un día fuera del que fue su hogar con él, con el poco dinero que tenía alquiló una habitación de hotel y ahí estaba ahora. Jodidamente enfurecido con él mismo por ser tan idiota. Debió de haber sabido que Harry se enteraría tarde o temprano, pensaba decírselo, pero… justamente se había enterado de algo importante. Algo que, de hecho, también le ocultó a Harry.

Ahora todo era más deprimente porque, bueno, mañana era navidad, jodida buena fecha para poner mierda en el camino, y la pasaría completamente solo.

Algo golpeteó su ventana. Frunció el ceño, una lechuza. Se levantó y abrió la ventana, el ave depositó el pergamino y se fue inmediatamente.

Draco no tenía varita para verificar si el pergamino estaba limpio, pero de todas formas lo abrió.

Uhm. No lo esperaba, ciertamente creía que todo había quedado claro ante ellos. Ciertamente no quería reunirse con aquellas personas, pero si no iba ellos le vendrían a buscar.


	8. No agradable

Disfruten del capítulo ;)

Porque es aquí donde comienza el WI

Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Es absolutamente necesario leer **"Decisiones y consecuencias"** para entender la historia porque sí, síps, es la segunda parte ;)

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Emboscada**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8. No agradable<strong>

Era realmente patético.

No debería estar así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Odiaba a Draco por mentirle, pero… no debió echarlo.

Cerró los ojos. Hoy navidad. Miró el hermoso árbol que habían decorado, ahí había un regalo para Draco.

— ¡Harry! ¡Algo pasó en el Ministerio! —la potente voz se escuchó en la casa. El moreno corrió hacia la red flu.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ron?

—No se puede acceder. Nos han convocado y me he ofrecido a avisarte. Nos juntaremos donde siempre.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Bien, ese no era el plan para el resto del día. Pero el trabajo era el trabajo, por lo menos su mente estaría ocupada.

…

Llegó al lugar media hora después, Ron estaba ahí junto con otros Aurores.

—Están vivos, Harry —dijo pálidamente Ron.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Rabastan y Bellatrix Lestrange.

—No puede… joder…

—Sí, y… Malfoy está con ellos…

Eso no lo esperaba.

— ¿Crees que Malf…?

—No él no…

No pudo seguir hablando porque de pronto una luz cegó todo el lugar. Se vio jalado y un conocido vuelco en el estomago se acentuó.

…

Harry trastabillo cuando se estabilizo, más bien una mano lo estabilizó.

—Muy previsible, Potter.

Se congeló.

Esa _voz_.

Rabastan Lestrange.

Se suponía que él estaba muerto. Bueno, Ron le había dicho que estaba vivo, pero…

—Siempre tan predecible —la varita se clavó en su garganta.

— ¿Draco?

—Oh, él está muy bien acompañado de mi querida esposa.

_Mierda._

Todo había sido una emboscada. Solo quería saber cómo estaba Draco, quería alcanzar su varita.


	9. Planes

Disfruten del capítulo ;)

Me costó darle lo que quería. Es aquí donde me entró la depre y no se como terminara finalmente D:

Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Es absolutamente necesario leer **"Decisiones y consecuencias"** para entender la historia porque sí, síps, es la segunda parte ;)

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Accidente**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9. Planes<strong>

Rabastan se movió, entre el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco y Harry, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

—Yo lo mate. Yo lo mate —canturreaba Bellatrix moviéndose por el salón.

Harry pensó que esto era un deja vu y que necesitaba a los jodidos Aurores ahora mismo. Miró a Draco y tembló porque él no podía estar muerto, pero realmente se veía así. Muerto. Sin respiración. Más pálido de lo normal y eso, _eso_, no le gustaba.

—Quizás matarte no sea lo más conveniente —murmuró Rabastan, su mujer frunció el ceño mirándolo—. Quizás la mejor venganza sea que todo parezca un jodido accidente —sonrió maquiavélicamente.

—Explícate —murmuró Bella acariciando la mejilla de su sobrino.

—Si nos atrapan nos mataran, pero no habrá mayor venganza que ver a Potter también hundido. Haremos que todo parezca indicar que él mató a Draco y, bueno, tendrá sus obvios motivos ya que se enteró de que nuestro sobrino nos ha estado ayudando y…

Harry se removió de aquellas incomodas ataduras. Aquellas que con cada movimiento se apretaban más y más, cortando la circulación y provocando daño. Su boca se abrió un poco intentando respirar, pero con la cuerda era imposible.

—Porque él si esta muerto —susurró Bella mirándolo.

Harry necesitaba pensar, necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar. Necesitaba un plan porque él sabía que ellos podían disfrazar la imagen si no hacía nada. Lo sabía solamente porque se suponía que ellos estaban muertos y no frente a él.


	10. El fin

Disfruten del capítulo ;)

Bye!

**Yessenia**: Jejeje. Sí, en vez de escribir un epílogo me decidí a por una historia ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Es absolutamente necesario leer **"Decisiones y consecuencias"** para entender la historia porque sí, síps, es la segunda parte ;)

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Maldición**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10. El fin<strong>

Harry se preguntó por décima vez ¿Por qué nadie irrumpía en el Ministerio?, y, oh, la respuesta llegó inmediatamente. Joder. No sabía cómo, pero ellos habían bloqueado el lugar.

Rabastan seguía hablando, pero Harry no lo escuchaba. Necesitaba concentrarse y pensar. Pensar porque él debía sacarlos de ahí, él debía hacer algo, él no debía permitir que aquel plan se concretara.

—No será divertido —murmuró Bellatrix—. Quiero que mueran, ambos, porque Potter mató a nuestro señor y Draco por ser desleal, aunque él ya murió.

Harry no podía pensar claramente si le hablaban, si decían que Draco murió, y menos si se movía y las cuerdas mágicas se apretaban más. En especial las de su boca. Sabía que su varita estaba la tenía Rabastan, entonces ¿Cómo alcanzarla?

Rabastan gruñó, tomó a su mujer del brazo y se la llevó a un rincón.

—Harry…

El moreno fijó sus ojos en Draco. Estaba vivo. Y deseó poder deshacerse de todo aquel aparataje para abrazarlo y be… —Uhm.

El rubio movió lentamente una de sus manos y la fijó en Harry. Muchos sentimientos pasaron por los ojos grises, Draco sabía que aquello no podía funcionar, pero se arriesgaría —Finite Incantatem —susurró.

Harry intentó moverse, pero de inmediato sintió la magia pulsar su cuerpo. _Diablos, no Draco_, pensó.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Las cuerdas se aflojaron lo suficiente como para deshacerse de ellas, Harry se levantó sin preocuparse de nada y se abalanzó hacia ellos. Tenía todas las de perder, pero era eso o nada.

Draco ayudó, Harry lo sintió, concentrando su magia en su tía. Mientras él tomaba su varita y repartía hechizos. Finalmente una maldición se deslizó sellando sus destinos.


	11. Después

Penúltimo capítulo :'), espero que les guste. Mañana subiré el capítulo final.

Disfruten ;)

Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Es absolutamente necesario leer **"Decisiones y consecuencias"** para entender la historia porque sí, síps, es la segunda parte ;)

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Histeria**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11. Después<strong>

Había oído hablar de ello alguna vez. Esa especie de estado en donde todo pasa demasiado rápido sin que se diese cuenta, pero esta vez era algo más. No estaba en shock. Estaba histérico, frenético y apenas había logrado permanecer en su camilla. Le curaron unos cuantos hematomas y salió disparado preguntando a todos por Draco.

Sabía que sus amigos estaban afuera. Se lo habían dicho, pero no quería verlos a ellos solo quería…

—Señor Potter —Harry se giró para mirar al medimago que le estuvo atendiendo.

—Necesito saber cómo esta Draco.

—El estado del señor Malfoy está estable e inconsciente, pero espero que despierte dentro de las próximas horas.

—Él, hace un año, no podía hablar…

—Nada ha afectado su capacidad, no se preocupe. Si necesita algo mas, búsqueme, y, oh, debería descansar.

—Espere. Yo… ¿Puedo verlo?

El medimago titubeo, pero asintió al darse cuenta de que su paciente buscaría por todo el hospital, si fuese necesario, a Malfoy —Claro. Sígame.

…

La histeria desapareció tan pronto como entró a aquella habitación.

Un año después y estaba viendo nuevamente a Draco sobre una camilla, pero ahora era diferente. Muy diferente.

Se acercó a él y, como la primera vez, prometió cuidarle nuevamente si era necesario.

El encuentro que habían tenido con Rabastan y Bellatrix terminó cuando por fin pudo alcanzar la varita y mandarlos al infierno de una vez por todas. Fue ahí cuando todas las barreras puestas en el Ministerio cayeron y los Aurores entraron. La escena no era de las mejores, pero Harry no se molestó en explicarles nada. Corrió hacia Draco, quien estaba débil después de utilizar magia sin varita.

—Uhm.

—Draco.

—Harry…

Y el susodicho solo le sonrió sentándose a su lado.

Ahora. Todo estaba bien.


	12. Cambios

¡Hola!

Y hemos llegado al final. Quiero decirles que esta historia no estaba prevista en mis planes, se fue forjando a medida que la escribía y ame cada palabra. No soy de finales felices, pero... estamos en una hermosa fecha asi... baah...

Les agradezco a todos/as los/as que leyeron la historia, ya sea la anterior y esta. Les deseo un hermoso comienzo de año...

Disfruten ;)

Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Es absolutamente necesario leer **"Decisiones y consecuencias"** para entender la historia porque sí, síps, es la segunda parte ;)

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.<em>

_Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash.<strong>

**Palabra: Comienzo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12. Cambios<strong>

La Navidad había dejado un rastro un tanto amargo. Dos años consecutivos los había pasado fatal. El primero por el casi suicidio de Draco y el segundo por lo que había pasado.

Ya había amanecido. Draco no había despertado de hace mucho. Ron y Hermione intentaron convencerle de irse, pero ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?, ellos no entendían. Realmente debía explicárselos una vez que todo acabara.

—Harry…

— ¿Estás bien?

Draco asintió abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Harry se había acercado para mirarle.

—Lo siento —susurró él—, po-por…

Harry movió la cabeza —Solo quiero que me digas como diste con ellos.

—Me contactaron… —tragó y desvió la mirada—. Dos semanas.

—De acuerdo, el Ministerio vendrá a interrogarte. De cualquier forma por ti supimos que Bellatrix y Rabastan estaban vivos y… a pesar de todo ayudó —hizo una mueca.

— ¿Estás bien?

Harry asintió y se alejó un poco acto que Draco no dejó que sucediera.

—No… echaras… de tu casa —murmuró frustrado de no poder formar frases coherentes.

Y una vez más Harry punto entenderle perfectamente —Eres un idiota, Malfoy. Debiste confiar en mí.

—Harry…

—Draco…

Harry se inclinó hacia Draco y depositó un beso en sus labios. Si Harry pensó que su amigo no le respondería estaba más que equivocado.

Sí, un nuevo comienzo.

…

El año nuevo fue totalmente distinto.

De lejos el mejor que Harry pudiese recordar. No lo pasaron en el mundo muggle ni en el mundo mágico. Decidieron que debían irse al otro lado del mundo; distraerse y divertirse.

Draco lo apoyó, por supuesto. Ambos hablaron y sus sentimientos quedaron al descubierto en el mismo instante que se besaron.

Y, ahora, no pueden más que disfrutar del comienzo de esa relación y de la nueva vida que tienen entre sus manos.


End file.
